poke_monfandomcom_de-20200214-history
9:Pokémon Ranger und der Meerestempel (Pikachus IOnselabenteuer Vorfilm)
thumb|Das manaphy-eithumb|Jack rettet das Eithumb|Lizabeth und ihre Pokemonthumb|Manaphy ist geschlüpftthumb|Samiyathumb|Die Reise geht weiterthumb|Phantom hat ein Stück der Meereskronethumb|Ash bringt den Kristall zurück! thumb|Der Meerestempel thumb|Phantom hat Manaphy! thumb|Kyogre hilft thumb|Ash mit besonderen Kräftenthumb|Happy End ;) Pokemon in diesem Film Altaria, Austos, Baldorfish, Bibor, Buoysel*, Corasonn, Felino, Golking, Ibitak, Jugong, Krabby, Krebscorps, Kyogre, Lapras, Liebiskus, Manaphy, Mantirps, Mauzi, Meditalis, Meditie, Moorabbel, Muschas, Octillery, Pantimimi,Parasek, Perap*, Perlu, Pikachu, Pinsir, Quapsel, Quaputzi, Quaxo, Remoraid, Saganabyss, Schiggy, Seeper, Seemon, Seedraking, Sterndu, Tamanta*, Tohaido, Wablu, Wailmer, Wailord, Welsar, Wiesenior, Wiesor, Wingull, Woingenau Personen in diesem Film ''' Ash, Jack "Jackie" Walker (Ranger), Kyle (Vater von Lizabeth), '''Lizabeth, James, Jessie, Maike, Max, Meredith (Lizabeths Mutter), Phantom, der Pirat, Rocko, Ship (Opa von Lizabeth) Algemeine Info Dieser Kinofilm wurde in den USA unter dem Titel "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea" veröffentlicht. Neben der regulären DVD-Version gibt es auch eine spezielle Amazon-DVD-Version, die neben dem Hauptfilm und dem Pikachu-Vorfilm auch noch eine Bonus-DVD "Pokemon Advanced Battles Vol. 1 Gaining Groudon" enthält. Einleitung (US-Titel: Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) Zu Beginn des Filmes sehen wir ein Ei in einer Luftblase durch das tiefe Meereswasser treiben. Irgendwann taucht jedoch ein mächtiges U-Boot auf und schnappt sich dieses Ei per Greifarm. Innerhalb des Schiffes freut sich ein alter Kapitän schon hämisch darauf mit Hilfe dieses Eis seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Doch kaum sagt er dies, da schnappt sich ein U-Boot-Mitglied das Ei und sagt, dass es nicht rechtens wäre so etwas zu tun. Wie wir schnell erfahren, handelt es sich bei diesem Mann nicht um ein U-Boot-Mitglied, sondern um den getarnt operierenden Pokemon Ranger Jackie (Jack Walker). Dieser flüchtet daraufhin mit dem Ei vom U-Boot indem er mit seinem Fangkom ein wildes Mantirps fängt und darauf davonreitet. Damit ihn niemand verfolgen kann, verpaßt das Mantirps der U-Boot-Besatzung noch einen mächtigen Konfustrahl. Hauptfilm Ash, Rocko, Maike und Max haben sich (mal wieder ^^) etwas verlaufen und streifen durch eine sehr, sehr heiße Gegend. Alle wünschen sich sehnlichst etwas zu Trinken herbei, als man plötzlich riesige Wasserblasen entdeckt. Als alle sich diesen Wasserblasen nähern, entdeckt man ein Mädchen neben den Wasserblasen und in den Wasserblasen Pokemon! Während Ash schnell herausfindet, dass die Wasserbläschen mit Hilfe von Psycho-Attacken von Meditie, Meditalis, Quapsels und Quaputzis erzeugt wurden, bemerkt Rocko, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen um Lizabeth handelt. Rocko weiß auch, dass Lizabeth das große Talent bei der Marina Unterwasser-Pokemonshow ist. Wie immer verknallt sich Rocko sofort in das Mädchen, wobei er sie auch in seinem "blauen Buch" bereits als Super-Lieblingsstar eingetragen hatte. Doch Max gönnt ihm den Spaß nicht und zieht den armen Rocko am Ohr davon ;) Lizabeth und ihre Familie laden unsere Freunde ein, ihre Show in der nächsten Stadt zu bewundern. Natürlich nehmen alle das nette Angebot an und dürfen in der nächsten Stadt über eine wirklich einmalige Wasser-Psycho-Show staunen. Nach der Show schnappt sich das Buoysel der Showleute mal wieder ein Gefäß mit dem merkwürdigen Ei aus der Einleitung des Filmes und will damit in der Gegend herumlaufen. Maike bekommt hier das Ei kurz zu sehen und auch Jessie und James vom Team Rocket entdecken Maike mit dem Ei. Während das Ei kurz darauf von Lizabeth versteckt wird, erinnert sich James daran, dass er das Ei schon irgendwo einmal gesehen hatte... Jessie und James suchen daraufhin in der Team Rocket Zeitung nach Hinweisen und findet dort eine Anzeige des "Phantoms" (der U-Boot-Kapitän aus dem Anfang des Filmes). Dieser sucht das merkwürdige Ei. Da er auch eine Belohnung für Hinweise verspricht, ruft James dort direkt an - muss aber kurz darauf auflegen, weil es Jessie plötzlich eilig hat... In der Nacht schnappt sich Buoysel mal wieder das Gefäß mit dem Ei und bestaunt dieses. Maike, die in der Nähe schläft, hat in dieser Nacht einen merkwürdigen Traum, in dem sie unter Wasser mit vielen Pokemon tobt und dabei auch Manaphy trifft. Doch bevor sie es fangen oder erwischen kann, wacht sie auf. Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kommt ihr Traum jedoch ins Gespräch und wir erfahren, dass Lizabeth den Traum auch schon hatte. Sie und ihre Familie sind Nachfahren der "Leute des Meeres". Diese "Leute des Meeres" lebten in Frieden und Harmonie mit den Wasser-Pokemon und bauten ihnen zum Dank vor langer Zeit den Meerestempel. Heute gibt es leider nur noch wenige "Leute des Meeres", doch sie können den Tempel immer noch sehen. Dass Maike den Tempel auch sehen konnte, könnte heißen, dass auch ihre Vorfahren "Leute des Meeres" waren. Gerade, als alle über dieses Thema reden, bemerkt man Jessie, James und Mauzi, wie sie dabei sind das Ei zu stehlen. Sie schreien etwas herum, da sie nach der Berührung des Eis ihre Stimmen vertauscht haben. Obwohl unsere Freunde und Lizabeths Familie die Verfolgung aufnehmen, kann man nicht verhindern, dass Team Rocket mit einem Mini-Tret-Zeppelin verschwinden kann. Doch der Clown aus Lizabeths Familie gibt nicht auf und schnappt sich mit Hilfe seines Fangkoms ein wildes Ibitak, welches zufällig in der Nähe war. Gemeinsam mit Ash's Pikachu auf dem Rücken können Ibitak und Pikachu das gestohlene Ei wieder zurückbringen. Dabei bemerken unsere Freunde natürlich das FangKom des Clowns und erkennen, dass er ein Pokemon Ranger ist. Wie sich nun herausstellt, handelt es sich bei dem Clown in Wirklichkeit um Jackie (aus dem Anfang des Filmes), der hier Hilfe gesucht hatte. Jackie offenbahrt unseren Freunden nun seine Mission. Es ist seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass das Ei mit dem super-seltenen Manaphy in Ruhe schlüpfen kann. Anschließend will er es zum Meerestempel Samiya zurückbringen. Gerade als Maike sich bewußt wird, dass sie sowohl Manaphy, wie auch den Meerestempel im Traum gesehen hatte, tauchen Hubschrauber mit dem Logo des Phantoms am Himmel auf. Kurz darauf starten zwei Bibor vom Hubschrauber aus und greifen unsere Freunde an. Dabei hilft Ash natürlich Jackie und bekommt im Laufe des Kampfes auch das Ei. Doch lange kann er es auch nicht behalten und muss es an Maike weitergeben. Bei Maike kommt es dann schließlich zu einer Panne, als das Phantom ihr das Ei wegschnappen will. Das Ei fliegt aus dem Behälter und landet in Maikes Hand. Dort schlüpft es und Maike hält ein kleines Manaphy in ihren Händen! Gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden flüchten alle nun in den Wagen der Marina-Showgruppe und fahren davon. Im Wagen kann sich Manaphy auch endlich beruhigen und schläft in Maikes Armen ein. Das Manaphy empfindet Maike als seine Mutter. Die Harmonie wird jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als die drei Hubschrauber des Phantoms die Verfolgung aufnehmen und den Wagen angreifen. Letztlich gelingt jedoch die Flucht in einen dichten Wald. Dort betreten alle eine alte Ruine, die offenbar auch von den Leuten des Meeres gebaut wurde. Am Ende einer Sackgasse kann man auch nur mit Hilfe eines speziellen Amulettes weitergehen und danach in einen Unterwasserbereich abtauchen. Doch auch das Phantom, welches unseren Freunden dicht auf den Fersen ist, besitzt so ein Amulett und kann die Verfolgung weiter aufnehmen... Nach einiger Zeit erreichen alle einen antiken Raum. Jackie aktiviert hier einige Hebel an den Wänden und Maike bemerkt, dass dies der Meerestempel von Samiya sein muss. Wie Lizabeth nun mitteilt, soll es hier im Tempel einen Schatz geben - die Meereskrone (Sea Crown). Doch die Leute des Meeres verbargen die Meereskrone raffiniert und schützten sie mit vielen Fallen. Ferner ist der Tempel für normale Menschen nicht sichtbar und ändert zusätzlich ständig seinen Standort. Doch weil die Menschen vor langer Zeit den Tempel genau an der Stelle errichteten, wo Manaphy lebte, haben alle Manaphy seit dem die Fähigkeit diesen Tempel aufzuspüren. Deshalb wollen alle auch Manaphy haben - um damit an die Meereskrone heranzukommen. Während unsere Freunde nun über verschiedene Wasserkanäle reisen und am Ende bei einer Stadt herauskommen, werden sie weiterhin vom Phantom verfolgt. Doch auch Jessie und James haben sich inzwischen dem Phantom angeschlossen und helfen ihm als Putzhilfen aus ^^ Von der Stadt aus geht die Reise mit dem Schiff von Ship, dem Opa von Lizabeth weiter. Er reiste in seiner Jugend mit seinem Schiff "Blaue Lagune" (Blue Lagoon) schon um die halbe Welt. Für unsere Freunde endet hier jedoch die gemeinsame Reise - wie Jackie betonte, ist dies nun ein Job für die Pokemon Ranger und die Familie von Lizabeth. So folgt am Hafen der Abschied, der manch einem (vor allem Maike) recht schwer fällt. Die Trennung hält jedoch kürzer an als gedacht, da Manpahy kurz nach der Abfahrt anfängt zu weinen und die Stimmen von Ash und Jackie vertauscht. So bleibt dem Ranger nichts anderes übrig als die "Mutter" des Manaphy und unsere anderen Freunde mitzunehmen. Auf dem Schiff erklärt Jackie dann auch diese spezielle Fähigkeit von Manaphy - den "Heart Swap" (Herzwechsel), der bewirkt, dass Lebewesen ihre Körper tauschen und nur das Äußere behalten. Mit dieser Attacke verhindert Manaphy Gefahren für sich. Manaphy wird übrigens auch "Prinz des Meeres" genannt, wie Jackie nachträgt. In den nächsten Tagen folgen alle dem Manaphy und hoffen, dass es bei der nächsten Mondfinsternis den Meerestempel, seine Heimat, finden wird. Lizabeths Familie freut sich ganz besonders darauf auch endlich den Meerestempel mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können und den Segen des Meeres zu erhalten, den damals auch alle Leute des Meeres erhielten. Jackie und unsere Freunde genießen die Reise auch, da sich kein Bösewicht mehr blicken läßt und die Reise entspannt vorangeht. Manaphy hat übrigens von Maike auch ein Wort sprechen gelernt: "Happy" (Glücklich). An Bord kommt es auch zu einem Gespräch zwischen Ash und Jackie, bei dem Jackie erzählt, warum er überhaupt Pokemon Ranger wurde. Als kleiner Junger verirrte er sich einmal in den Bergen und dann kam auch noch ein heftiger Blizzard auf. Er wäre wohl erfroren, wenn ihn nicht mehrere Pokemon gerettet hätten, indem sie sich an ihn kuschelten und ihn wärmten. Seit dem wollte Jackie Pokemon Ranger werden. Kurz vor der Mondfinsternis lernt Manaphy von Maike weitere Wörter: "love you" (mag dich). Doch Jackie muss Maike um einen großen Gefallen bitten... Damit Manaphy seine Rolle als "Prinz des Meeres" erfüllen kann, wird es sich beim Meerestempel von Maike trennen müssen. Für Maike wäre dies kein Problem, wie sie selbst sagt, doch wie man in den nächsten Tagen merkt, fällt es ihr unglaublich schwer nicht mehr so viel mit Manaphy zusammenzusein. Doch dies muss sein, damit Manaphy seiner Bestimmung folgen kann... Am Tag des Vollmondes kommt es zu einem kleinen Mißgeschick als Maike ihr Kopftuch verliert. Dieses wird auf das Wasser geweht und von einem wilden Pokemon geschnappt. Manaphy bemerkt dies und will der geliebten "Mutter" Maike das Tuch zurückbringen. Dabei entfernt sich Manaphy immer weiter von unseren Freunden. Diese machen sich natürlich Sorgen und steigen in ein U-Boot um nach Manaphy zu suchen. Tief unter Wasser entdecken sie das Manaphy wieder. In den Händen hält es Maikes Kopftuch. Gerade wenn sich alle über das wiedergefundene Manaphy freuen, wird das U-Boot von einer Strömung erfaßt und droht abzudriften. Doch dank Lizabeth und Manaphy kommt das U-Boot wieder auf Kurs. Bevor es jedoch zurück zum Schiff geht, erreicht das U-Boot den legendären Meerestempel. Leider ist ihnen das Phantom in seinem U-Boot auch direkt auf den Fersen... Im Meerestempel angekommen sind Maike und Manaphy wieder vereint und feiern dies mit einer kräftigen Umarmung. Doch wenn man schon im Meerestempel ist, kann man ihn auch weiter erforschen. Und so finden alle recht schnell einen Saal mit einer antiken Schrifttafel, die erklärt, wie man zur Meereskrone gelangen kann. In diesem Moment taucht jedoch das Phantom auf und übersetzt die Schrifttafel um anschließend den Weg zur Meereskrone zu öffnen. Das Phantom erklärt dabei, dass es sich seit Ewigkeiten schon mit den Leuten des Meeres befaßt hat und alles über sie weiß. Doch im Raum wo die Meereskrone dann ist (es ist eine riesige Krone aus zahlreichen Kristallen), reißt das Phantom einen Kristall heraus. Dies hat zur Folge, dass der Tempel zu versinken droht. Da nun auch seine Tarnung deaktiviert wurde, kann Jackie von aussen auch den Tempel betreten... Während das Phantom weitere Kristalle aus der Meereskrone entfernt, flüchten unsere Freunde aus dem Tempel. Dabei begegnen sie Jackie, der nun auch im Tempel ist. Er will sich um das Phantom kümmern. Gesagt, getan - kaum ist Jackie beim Phantom, schnappt er sich die geklauten Kristalle und steckt sie wieder in die Meereskrone zurück. Doch das Phantom kann Jackie bei einem der letzten Kristalle schnappen und festhalten. Als nun auch noch ein Wasserschwall von der Seite kommt, werden beide nach unten geschleudert, wo das Phantom einen der Kristalle im Wasser verliert... Ash und Maike warten schon am U-Boot auf Jackie, doch als dieser nicht kommt, springt Manaphy davon und eilt in den Raum mit der Meereskrone. Als Ash und Maike sehen, wie es versucht, die Meereskrone wieder zu reparieren, helfen sie Manaphy dabei. Doch leider fehlt einer der Kristalle und das Wasser steigt unaufhaltsam... Als alles schon verloren scheint, findet Pikachu zufällig den fehlenden Kristall. Da der Weg zurück jedoch weit und mühsam ist, beschließt Ash, dass Maike, Manaphy und Pikachu in einer Tauchkapsel bleiben sollen und er alleine den Kristall zurückbringt. Letztlich klappt dies auch, doch nur nachdem Manaphy etwas nachhilft ;) Nachdem alle Kristalle wieder in der Meereskrone sind, erholt sich der Tempel und unzählige Pokemon schwimmen heran - darunter sogar ein Kyogre! Doch im Tempel schnappt sich das Phantom Manaphy und versucht zu verschwinden. Er hat aber nicht mit Ash gerechnet, der nun offenbar die Meereskrone irgendwie aktiviert hat und von einem gelblichen Licht umgeben ist. Wie Lizabeth vom Schiff aus mitteilt, ist Ash momentan wohl der König der Meere und damit Herrscher über das Wasser und die Wasser-Pokemon. Mit diesen vereinten Kräften (und Kyogres Hilfe) gelingt es Ash auch Manaphy aus den Händen des Phantoms zu entreißen. Das Phantom gibt aber nicht auf und versucht mit seinem gigantischen U-Boot das Manaphy doch noch zu bekommen. Zwar helfen die Wasser-Pokemon Ash, doch das U-Boot kann viele davon mit Superschall-Attacken verwirren, so dass sie nicht mehr angreifen können. Als Manaphy jedoch ihr Lied anstimmt, beruhigen sich alle Pokemon und können das U-Boot des Phantoms doch noch bezwingen. Anschließend aktiviert sich die Meereskrone erneut und verleiht allen Menschen um den Tempel herum die Fähigkeiten, die Ash auch hatte. Nun versteht auch das Phantom, was die Meereskrone wirklich war! Als es Abend wird, versinkt der Meerestempel mit seinem neu aktivierten Schutzschild wieder. Manaphy verabschiedet sich noch von Maike mit den Worten "Ich mag dich Maike" (love you May) und "Ich mag dich Mama" (love you mum) um dann mit dem Meerestempel zu verschwinden.